


Want of a good man

by Adara_Rose



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Quentin, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Quentin is in heat, and a good man would probably be able to resist him.Luckily Eliot is many things, but a good man isn’t one of those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



The evening was late, later than any good man should be up and about his castle. Luckily, King Eliot was many things, but a good man wasn’t one of those. This was why he was still up and about at two hours past midnight, and in a mood so foul it sent the few servants still awake fleeing as he passed. It was all Quentin’s fault. 

 

Well, that was being a bit unfair. It was the fault of Quentin’s biology. And his own, partly. Eliot had always considered himself one of the good alphas, the ones that did not lose their heads when faced with an omega on their way into a heat. It wasn’t as if it was his first time at the disco, after all, and he knew that some lines good guys don’t cross. 

 

But he was tethering on the edge right now, more than a little sulky, and Quentin smelled so damn good he just wanted to bury his face between the other man’s legs and drink his slick, eat him out until he screamed and then- 

 

Eliot shuddered, fists clenching unknowingly at his sides. It wasn’t right of him, and he knew that. First off; he was married. Second: he had a child of his own. Thirdly: Quentin was his  _ friend. _ Was he really prepared to sacrifice the best friend he’d had in his life just to rut?

 

He snarled at a poor maid who started crying in bewilderment as to why he was mad at her. Being a beta, she would not be able to sense the pheromones that had been twisting Eliot’s head for the past few days. The scent that had started slow and sweet, ripening as the hours ticked by, and now permeated the castle like a well hidden cache of rotting fruit. The smell of an unbonded omega in heat.

 

“Where is she” Eliot snarled at a guardsman who looked like he might faint. He was referring to Alice, who was away somewhere in Fillory doing hell knew what when she ought to be here, taking care of her omega. And just why the hell wasn’t Quentin officially Alice’s omega yet? They’d been dating for… hell, he couldn’t remember. But she had suddenly declared a pressing need for this stupid quest that Eliot couldn’t remember just as the first spike in pheromones had plagued them all.

 

In that way, you could say that the whole situation was Alice’s fault. Damn her to the nine hells. Why couldn’t she just be here, knotting Quentin good so he, Eliot, wouldn’t have to deal with that damn smell!? The sickly cloying scent was everywhere he went, whispering suggestions and promising pleasures he hadn’t texperienced since his last proper omega boyfriend which had been years ago. He’d stuck to betas since, much less complicated.

 

And then there was Quentin, with his big blue eyes and sweet little grin and smell of unmated omega and it just wasn’t  _ fair _ that Alice had gotten there first. She couldn’t even keep the omega satisfied! If she had, Quentin wouldn’t have been given him the bedroom eyes for weeks now, long before his heat had officially started. Back when he was still in the courting phase, wanting a suitable alpha to step up to stake their claim.

 

Eliot did not poach on other people’s territory, no matter how many inappropriate hardons involved. 

 

But damn it to hell, he wanted that omega.

 

* * *

 

Quentin had been in heat for almost a full day and at this point he was delirious, his body feeling as if it was on fire and freezing cold at the same time. He’d used his knotting dildo several times but all it really did was make the ache inside worse, making him ache with the need for it to be a real, proper alpha pressing into him, filling him up just right. Sprawled on his wrecked bed, sweating profusely, he groped for the hated toy, slick gushing down his thighs as his aching body demanded fulfillment. He fucked himself with quick, hard thrusts that felt good but not good enough, deep but not angled right.

 

“Eliot” he sobbed into the pillow, hating himself for calling out for his friend instead of his girlfriend. But he didn’t want this heat with Alice; he’d already had two heats with her and while it had been nice, more than nice, this was different. On some level he knew that even if she was there, even if she split him open and made him take it like the bitch he wanted to be right now, it wouldn’t be right. She wouldn’t fill him up the way Eliot would, would press him down and push inside and rut like a furious beast, alpha instincts barely restrained as Quentin clawed at his back. Quentin sobbed as he came, rutting against the mattress, pumping the dildo into his ass. “Eliot, help me…”

 

* * *

 

How the blazes had he ended up back outside of Quentin’s door? Eliot scowled furiously at the inanimate object, irrational wishing it out of existence. He could feel his power thrum under his skin, wanting out, wanting to burn the door to cinders and then storm in and just… have the omega on the other side. Oh, he’d keep him satisfied. Much better than Alice could ever dream of, he’d make Quentin sob and claw at his back, slick and wet and wild under him. He’d made him  _ scream _ .

 

Wait, scream? That wasn’t right. Not the pitch of it, at least. This was omega in distress, omega in need, and Eliot’s alpha instincts took over. With a furious roar he threw a magic ball at the door, making it shatter and send wood pieces flying. Then he was inside, wild-eyed looking for the threat that had made the omega call for help.

 

There wasn’t one. Not that he could see. Just acres and acres of pale skin, glistening with sweat and smelling so good it felt as if his rock-hard dick was going to rip itself out of his pants at any moment. Eliot could feel his knot swell even as his mouth filled with saliva, wanting nothing more than to get on that bed.

 

Quentin looked at him with glazed eyes that did not quite see him. He was sprawled on his stomach, working a big dildo in and out of his ass in a way that could only be described as obscene, sobbing with need, whimpering… oh God, he was whimpering  _ “Eliot...Eliot...Eliot…” _ . It just wasn’t fair. Eliot was not a mate stealer!

 

Except he wasn’t mated, was he, the delicious omega sobbing his name as he worked himself to orgasm. Not officially. No mark on his neck, no ring on his finger. Eliot wanted to take care of that. Take care of Quentin. Oh he’d take care of him good alright, through his heat and further, every night if he had any say.

 

“Eliot!” Quentin wailed, hips shuddering. That did it; Eliot’s self control snapped like a overworked rubberband and he threw himself on the bed with a roar, groping at acres and acres of golden skin. 

 

A good man would have been able to resist. 

 

But Eliot wasn’t a good man.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Quentin was made aware of in the middle of his desperation was hands. Someone’s hands were on his body, stroking and touching everywhere. He sobbed, wanting them gone and wanting them to stay, but mostly wanting them to be Eliot’s.

 

Then he looked up, just in time to find his mouth possessed by a kiss that stole his senses, what little he had left anyway. Because it was Eliot, in his bed, and he had too damn many clothes on!

 

“Eliot” he panted against the hungry mouth devouring his, even as strong hands found and gripped his ass, ripping out the dildo and throwing it away. He sobbed in protest, another glob of slick leaking down his leg as the hole gaped with need, leaving him lightheaded and desperate. 

 

Eliot groaned in reply, pushing two fingers into the wet hole and making Quentin keen with need.

“Please!” Someone moaned, and Quentin wasn’t sure who. He clawed at Eliot’s shirt, fingers not obeying him when he tried to make them undo strings and buttons to get to the alpha’s skin. Lucky for him, Eliot was quick on the uptake and ripped off most of his clothes in one go. 

 

His body was exactly what Quentin had fantasised, hard where he should be hard and firm where he should be firm and just a hint of softness around his middle. It made him dizzy with desire, wanting to wrap himself around the King until he didn’t know where he ended and Eliot began. Wanted his hands, his mouth, his knot, his everything.

 

“On your stomach” Eliot panted even as he stroked his stiff dick, knot already forming as beads of precome slipped from the weeping slit. Quentin sobbed. He wanted to obey, every cell in his body was screaming at him to obey, but he wanted to see Eliot’s face when they fucked. Wanted to be able to wrap himself around him.

 

“What’s wrong” Eliot already had two fingers in his clenching ass, and the penetration was the worst tease he’d ever know. Quentin fucked back against them, forwards into the mattress, mind going hazy with want and need. 

 

“See you” he managed as he felt his orgasm sweep in, turning the haze in his head to white noise.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliot stared down at the blissed out omega. If he reacted like that to Eliot’s fingers… he rolled the whimpering man onto his back, gripping his thighs and hiking his legs up high.

 

In this position, he could clearly see Quentin’s hole, wide open and leaking with slick, as if drooling. He had to taste him. With a low roar, Eliot pressed Quentin into the bed, forcing his legs up further until the omega was nearly bent in half, then buried his face between his legs.

 

* * *

 

 

Quentin came to to the feeling of a hot, slick tongue eating him out with a ferocity that was the most intense he’d felt in his life. Alice had never done this act on him, and it made stars explode in his head.

“Oh god!” He keened, nails digging into the sheets as he shuddered with every twist of Eliot’s tongue, “oh god, oh god, oh, oh, oh…”

 

Every moan only seemed to encourage Eliot who groaned with lust, licking a burning path from just behind his balls and down, chasing every glob of slick as it slipped from Quentin’s starving hole, wide open and begging for more, harder, deeper. Except Eliot didn’t seem interested in indulging him, instead he kept at it with the same vigour as earlier, as if Quentin was a lavish meal to be thoroughly enjoyed instead of just devoured. Quentin’s legs came to rest on Eliot’s shoulders in a mockery of an embrace, both of them moaning in pleasure as Eliot kept working, licking and twisting his tongue just so, drunk on the taste of slick and desire and omega keening with pleasure at what he was doing.

 

“Eliot!” Quentin howled, back arching as his heels dug into the alpha’s back. It was too much, it was nowhere near enough. But Eliot’s only reply was to grip Quentin’s hips, sliding his thumbs down to pull his cheeks apart, leaving him wide open for stimulation as he kept going, ruthlessly efficient as he worked the sobbing omega into a frenzy. 

 

Quentin’s entire body jolted as Eliot thrust his tongue in as far as it would go in a cruel memory of a good fuck, before pulling back and doing it again. He was drenched now, sobbing and squealing and keening with pleasure as Eliot just kept going as if obsessed. His cock was jerking and drooling precome almost as much as his ass leaked slick, but it was not important now, not when his entire world had narrowed down to that wicked tongue, working him open and making him come undone.

 

“Eliot!” Quentin shrieked as Eliot twisted his tongue just so, his back nearly bowing of the bed with the intensity. “Please! Oh, god, oh, god, oh-”

 

And just like that, Eliot pulled back with an obscene slurping noise. 

“You taste amazing” he panted, looking up at Quentin with burning eyes. Quentin sobbed, so close and so far from where he needed to be. His legs tightened around Eliot, wanting him to stay forever and keep tormenting him.

* * *

 

Eliot laughed, a wild and triumphant noise as he changed his position, starting to pay the same ruthless attention to Quentin’s weeping dick. Quentin’s head fell back, staring blindly up at the ceiling as Eliot practically inhaled him.

 

“Oh god!” He sobbed as the head of his weeping cock hit the back of Eliot’s throat, and then the man swallowed. Quentin howled, his hands gripping desperately at Eliot’s shoulders as the alpha started sucking his dick like his life depended on it.

 

No alpha he’d ever been with had bothered about that part of his anatomy. If any blow jobs occured, he was giving them. But Eliot… oh god, Eliot. Eliot was sucking his dick like… like a dying man at his last meal, ravenous with it. His mouth was scorching hot as he worked Quentin, sucking and licking the sensitive head until the other man was sobbing, nails digging into Eliot’s shoulders from the intensity.

“Please” he managed, all other words having deserted him. Eliot seemed to understand though, as he sucked him in to the root and then, oh god, swallowed around him. Quentin howled, nails drawing blood as his vision whited out. But just as he was about to find release, strong fingers wrapped around the base of his dick and squeezed hard, forcing the pleasure back.

 

* * *

 

Quentin sobbed with disappointment, his body a molten mess of need and pleasure.

“Not done with you yet, babe” Eliot nigh-on purred as he started sucking his dick again.

This time, he added fingers to the mix, pushing one into Quentin’s throbbing hole, moving it in an out in sync with his sucking. Quentin writhed under him, blind and deaf to everything that wasn’t the pleasure he was getting from Eliot’s hungry mouth and ruthless fingers. 

Worked both ways, he fucked up into Eliot’s mouth, down onto his finger which was soon joined by a second one, amping the pleasure up to just about bearable without being orgasm-inducing.

 

“Oh GOD!” Quentin wailed as those fingers hit his prostate. Eliot made a sound of what could be considered triumph as he pressed his fingers against that spot again even as he swallowed around Quentin’s dick.

 

He was rewarded by a shattered scream, fingers clawing desperately at his shoulders, his neck, anywhere they could reach as the omega shook beneath him.

 

“ELIOT!” Quentin screamed in desperation, heels digging into the alpha’s back. “ELIOT PLEASE!”

 

Eliot responded by pushing in a third finger, pushing and twisting just so even as he deepthroated him. That was it, he’d been too stimulated for too long and he couldn’t hold back.

 

Quentin screamed so loud his voice broke as his toes curled, vision whiting out, prostate shuddering under the onslaught of wicked fingers even as his dick shuddered and emptied in Eliot’s voracious mouth.

 

Somewhere, he heard the alpha moan “god, you taste amazing.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Quentin was reasonably aware of anything but the fire under his skin, that thing was coolness wafting over his skin like a breeze from an open window. As he unwillingly opened his eyes, he saw a very naked Eliot come towards him with a tray, clearly just received from some poor servant that had been chosen to deliverit. The window was half open and in the background he could see the very sorry remains of his bedroom door, hastily covered with a blanket.

 

“What happened?” Quentin asked as he slowly sat up, his lower body protesting even as his dick stood up and paid attention to the presence of an alpha reeking of sex and their combined scents.

“I happened” Eliot smirked as he sat down on the bed with the tray, holding bread and cheese and meats that could be eaten cold. “I got a little…  _ enthusiastic _ .”

Quentin shivered. Enthusiastic, indeed. The orgasm he’d had earlier had been the most intense he’d had in his  _ life _ , both in and out of heat. 

“You should eat something while you can” Eliot went on, pushing the tray towards Quentin who found himself ravenous. There was also the low hum of satisfaction at having found an alpha who took such good care of him, making sure he had everything he needed. His inner omega was nigh-on purring in pleasure as Eliot fed him small morsels of cheese and bread, more interested in the taste of Eliot’s skin than the food.

 

Eliot stared as transfixed in awe as Quentin practically ate out of his hand, blue eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Every lick and press of that delectable mouth just turned him on more, and he knew it was a toss up as to who was more into this heat, the alpha or the omega. But that was how he had been taught it was  _ supposed _ to be, a proper, true alpha as starved for the omega’s embrace as the omega for the alpha’s knot. It was a sign of compatibility, or in other words; they’d make beautiful children. But Eliot already knew that; had known since the first time he saw the omega that any child sired on him would be beautiful. The fact that he wanted to be the sire of those children was something he’d managed to keep mostly to himself.

 

By now Quentin had given up all pretense of eating and was instead sucking on Eliot’s fingers in a way that had him go cross-eyed with lust. 

The tray slipped to the floor with a loud clatter neither man noticed, as Quentin pulled Eliot down onto the bed, seeking his mouth instead of his hand. 

 

They kissed languidly, lazily, as if wanting to take this chance to be slow and learn each other before Quentin’s heat once more took over, driving them both mad with it. 

 

“Eliot” Quentin gasped between increasingly kisses, his eyes starting to glaze over again. “Eliot-”

He really didn’t need to say anything else. Eliot understood exactly what he wanted anyway. He stroked his hand down the omega’s shuddering back, finding his delectable arse and pressing a finger between the cheeks. Wetness met him, leaking steadily from the hole trying to suck his fingers in even as Quentin writhed beneath him. 

 

A second finger slipped in as easily as the first, Quentin already loose from having used the knotting dildo earlier, making them both moan at the contact. Quentin arched his back, spread his legs, fucking himself languidly on Eliot’s fingers. He was fucking gorgeous like this, wide open and willing, eyes so dark with lust they seemed to consist only of pupils. 

 

Eliot couldn’t resist kissing him again, tongues entwining even as he finger-fucked a moaning, whimpering Quentin slowly, giving him just enough to keep from going mental but not enough to actually provide any relief. Quentin’s hands were clutching as his shoulders as if the omega had forgotten what to do with them, or as if he was trying to keep it together in that grip alone. Eliot knew he’d have bruises, but that only seemed to make it hotter. He added a third finger, pressing inside, searching for Quentin’s prostate, watching with greedy eyes as the omega writhed in pleasure. 

 

“Eliot” Quentin keened as he spread his legs further, as far as he could, inviting the alpha to lie between them, to slot their bodies together in the way he really wanted him. Eliot groaned, pressing hungry kisses to Quentin’s neck, lips, jaw, biting his earlobe, as his fingers thrust and twisted deep inside. Quentin’s head fell back, slack-jawed with pleasure, a keening cry coming from him as Eliot’s fingers finally found that spot inside, the spot that made him see stars. Eliot watched in awe as Quentin nearly arched of the bed, back bowed, thighs quivering, Eliot’s name a garbled cry from his swollen lips.

 

Eliot started stroking his own dick, the throbbing between his legs too intense to ignore, even as he kept working Quentin who was almost sobbing with need. 

 

“Please” the omega begged, even as his greedy hole sucked Eliot’s fingers deeper, almost as if he was trying to swallow him whole. “Please, Eliot-”

 

It was the power trip from hell, having the other man under him like this, clutching at him as if afraid he’d vanish. Wide open and willing, fucking himself on Eliot’s fingers with increasing desperation. The omega’s dick was drooling incessantly onto his stomach, jerking with every twist of Quentin’s hips, begging for his attention. And that was a plea Eliot was happy to respond to.

 

“Wanna taste you” Quentin panted, hips shuddering, wild eyes meeting Eliot’s fascinated stare. Well, that was an excellent idea… 

 

Eliot briefly pulled his fingers out, much to Quentin’s disappointment, as he got into position, straddling the omega’s face even as he buried his face between his legs, fingers pushing back inside his greedy body. Quentin got the message quick enough, eager mouth closing around Eliot’s stiff dick, sucking hungrily.

 

His mouth was hot, and wet, almost like his ass, and the feel of Quentin’s throat taking him down like he had no gag reflex was enough to make Eliot go cross-eyed. He used his free hand to grope around for the dildo which he’d seen previous, even as he sucked Quentin’s sweet dick and worked him over with fingers, loving how Quentin whimpered around him with every twist of fingers.

 

Slick was gushing over his hand, making his fingers slip out more than they slipped in, but Quentin was clearly too far gone to care about that as he fucked up into Eliot’s mouth, back down on his fingers. Finding the dildo, Eliot replaced his fingers with it, loving how a muffled cry came from the omega still deep-throating him like his life depended on it.

 

He started fucvking the smaller man’s mouth with short, slow thrusts, even as he mimicked the motions with the dildo. Quentin drew his legs up, opening himself up further and embracing Eliot at the same time, panting and whimpering around his stiff dick. It was obscene to realise that Quentin had no qualms letting him do whatever he wanted to him, as long as he kept working him. 

 

Quentin’s hands were roaming over his body, gripping and clutching without any real purpose as he kept working Eliot’s dick, meeting every thrust of his hips with a sweet little moan that made Eliot want to flip him over and just nail his ass hard. But there was time. He changed the angle of the dildo, making it slip in just a bit further, and Quentin wailed beneath him, hips snapping up in response as his dick let out a gush of precome, covering Eliot’s tongue and filling his mouth. He tasted fucking delicious, but he already knew that.

 

He started fucking the omega with quick, hard thrusts, both with the dildo and his own dick, loving how Quentin’s hands clutched at his hips as if hanging on for dear life as the double stimulation made every cell in his brain short-circuit with pleasure.

 

Quentin was so close, the taste and feel of Eliot fucking his mouth almost feeling better than the dildo hitting his prostate every time Eliot pushed it into him. He had never before been with an alpha so invested in his pleasure, not even Alice, and he was coming undone at the seams, willing to let Eliot do whatever the hell he wanted.

 

Eliot was close, he could feel it, feel his knot swelling. He tried to pull out but Quentin just gripped his hips harder, following with that hungry, ruthless mouth that was doing it damnedest to suck his brains out. Well, if he wanted the knot, he was going to get it. He spread his knees a bit more, getting a different angle, and started fucking Quentin’s mouth in earnest. The reaction was instantaneous; his mouth filled with come as the omega came, entire body shuddering with pleasure, a choked scream the only warning. The salty-sweet taste of him was enough to trigger Eliot too, his knot swelling as his orgasm swept over him.

 

It locked them together, as obscenely as it was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly what time of night it was Quentin couldn’t tell, but outside the open window there was an unending sea of stars. It was beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as the man sleeping next to him, warm and strong and, at least for the moment, all his. 

Eliot. High king of Fillory and the most eligible alpha in the land. Eliot, who was lying close to him, impossibly long lashes resting against his cheek, making him want to kiss the other man awake by pressing his lips to his eyes.

The heat still simmered inside, wanting more, not fully satisfied even though they had made love several times already. Because they had been making love, no matter the viciousness of it. 

There was a dull ache between his legs, but still Quentin couldn’t help but want the alpha again, feel his hardness deep inside, needing his knot. 

“Eliot” he whispered against the alpha’s neck, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and something else that was the both of them. “Eliot.”

“Hmm” the alpha murmured sleepily as his eyes flickered open, wide and dark like the skies outside. 

His mouth tasted slightly sour, but Quentin didn’t care as he drank greedily from his lips, throwing one leg over Eliot’s hip so they could press together. The alpha was already hardening, his dick pressing insistently against Quentin’s hip, exciting him further as he felt himself harden and slick start to leak from his ass, still hungry for penetration. 

 

Eliot rolled him onto his back, blanketing him perfectly as he came to rest in the spread vee of Quentin's legs. 

“Eliot” he moaned as the alpha started pressing hot kisses and light bites down his neck, the wetness between his legs increasing. His hands came up to cradle Eliot’s head, fingers tangling in his hair as a hungry mouth found his nipple,s uckling it to a stiff peak, swollen and begging for stimulation. A choked groan slipped from QUentin’s kiss-swollen lips evena s that wicked mouth moved to the other nippple, suckling and licking hungrily, almost nursing, making bolts of pleasure zip through his body to pool in his groin. 

“Oh” he gasped as he arched up towards that wicked mouth, “oh!”

 

Eliot’s hand wrapped around his hard dick and Quentin nearly sobbed, wanting more. Needing more. He spread his legs further, raising his hips invitation, thrusting into Eliot’s grip. His reward was a kiss that made his head spin with the intensity, even as sure fingers wormed their way between his legs, pressing into his dripping hole, twisting and pushing in search of the spot that made him cry out. 

“Stop teasing me” Quentin begged, fingers clenching unbidden into Eliot’s hair, “I’m ready. God. I’m so ready.”

Eliot raked his teeth over a stiff nipple, making him gasp.

“I decide that” the alpha purred, adding another finger to the ones buried in Quentin’s ass, twisting them just so. His calloused thumb swiped over the sensitive head of Quentin’s weeping cock, and the overload of stimulation made his entire body shudder.

“Please” he begged, back arching, fingers clenching painfully. He was met with a low moan if pure desire, then Eliot’s mouth was once more on his, drinking his cries.

 

Eliot groped briefly for a pillow, found one, and shoved it under Quentin’s hips, raising his ass a bit further, leaving him wide open for his fingers to jab viciously at the omega’s prostate, swollen and sensitive and hungry for any sort of stimulation. He was met by the sweetest scream he’d ever heard, slick gushing out and covering his hand.

“Fuck” he groaned, staring transfixed at the man writhing under him, fingers digging painfully into his scalp. He delicately removed the omega’s hands, pressing them to the headboard of the bed.

“Hold them there” he ordered hoarsely, “if you can.” 

“Eliot” Quentin keened as he gripped the frame, hips jerking with need.

“So beautiful” Eliot groaned, scissoring his fingers, twisting and pushing until the omega was nigh-on sobbing with need.

“Please!” Quentin wailed, “Eliot please! Just fuck me!”

 

Eliot wasn’t hard bidden, far from it. He kissed the omega again, swallowing his desperate whine as he removed his fingers. Then he stroked slick over his own dick, hard and throbbing and just starting to swell with his knot, despserate to be in the omega begging him, hips undulating with need.

 

He slid his arms under Quentin’s legs, pulling them up and apart until the omega was nearly bent in half, before slowly pushing into him. He met no resistance, instead it was as if Quentin’s ass was pulling him in, swallowing him dick first, desperate to be filled. The omega was babbling incoherently, moaning and whimpering with pleasure as he pushed in, taking it as slowly as he could, wanting this to last. When he was at last buried to the hilt, Quentin let out a long keening moan as he came all over himself, his entire body tensing up as he released, dick spewing all over his stomach. He was, in that moment, so tight that Eliot had to bite down on his own tongue till he tasted blood to keep from coming right then and there.

 

Then he started thrusting, slowly at first, just marvelling at the way Quentin writhed on his cock, the way he moaned and gasped with every thrust, moving his hips to meet every thrust even as he shuddered through the aftershocks. 

“Eliot” Quentin moaned, fingers clutching desperately at the headboard. “God. Eliot.  _ Eliot _ .”

 

Eliot braced himself on hands and knees, adjusting his angle so he could fuck Quentin with quick, hard strokes that made them both cry out at the intensity, their bodies slapping together in a rhythm that was more than a little obscene. The way Quentin moaned every time he bottomed out was addictive, he wanted to hear it for ever, wanted to be locked together like this until he died if he could.

 

“Please” Quentin keened as Eliot switched to deep, hard thrusts, “let me… oh god… let me…” his hands clenched desperately at the wrought iron frame, knuckles turning white. Eliot changed his position, his hands covering Quentin’s as he braced himself on his knees, rutting into the omega with deep thrusts that moved the smaller man over the bed each time he thrust in. Quentin’s legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, heels digging in to the back of his thighs as their fingers interlaced, clutching together in pleasure.

 

“Eliot!” Quentin shrieked as Eliot found the angle that would let him hit his prostate dead on each time he thrust in, the omega increasingly frantic in his pleasure.

 

“Quentin!” Eliot moaned, raking his teeth down the omega’s neck, dying to place his bite there. He was starting to lose his rhythm, thrusts coming hard and fast as the omega clung to him, taking all he had to give. 

 

Their mouths found each other again, filthy kisses that mimicked the joining of their bodies as they cried and moaned and begged into the other’s mouth, clinging together, every thrust drawing a louder cry from Quentin’s kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Knot me” he sobbed between kisses, “Eliot, oh god, Eliot, please-”

 

“Gonna breed you” Eliot groaned, not knowing where the words came from. “Gonna  _ fill you up. _ ”

 

“Yes!” Quentin cried as a particularly vicious thrust made his toes curl. “Yes!”

 

The bed was creaking ominiously beneath them, the headboard banging against the wall in cadence to Eliot’s thrusts, his knot swelling with the need to come as deep inside the delicious omega he could get.

 

“I’m gonna-” Quentin whimpered, his cock jerking between them, “please-”

 

“No” Eliot groaned, changing his speed once more, thrusting hard and fast, pumping into Quentin almost brutally. “On my knot. You’re gonna cum on my knot.”

 

“Oh fuck” Quentin cried, eyes rolling back in his head, “knot me, oh god, knot me-”

 

It was too much. It felt too good. Eliot gripped Quentin’s hips, yanked them up, and rammed in to the hilt. The omega howled, his entire body shuddering as Eliot’s knot started to swell, locking them together. The look of blind ecstasy on Quentin’s face was too much to bear, and Eliot closed his eyes, head falling back as he howled out his pleasure, pumpung his knot deeper into the hole struggling to receive him, stretched to the edge around him. Quentin made a long, drawn-out cry of his name as he came apart, twisting and writhing under the alpha, lost in the pleasure of the orgasm sweeping him away. 

 

It crested over them both like a giant wave, sweeping away all barriers and leaving them trembling and clinging to each other in the aftershocks.

 

Eliot buried his nose in Quentin’s sweaty neck, feeling the omega’s trembling hands stroke his heaving back as their bodies got used to the feeling of being locked together.

 

Quentin whispered something into his ear, something that most likely was heat speaking and sounded a little too much like  _ I love you. _

 

He wanted more than anything else to say it back.


End file.
